


Gone

by ItsJustMrsDixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's Mum, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMrsDixon/pseuds/ItsJustMrsDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the idea of this from tumblr. Its a one shot and I liked it, so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Gone**

Daryl stood staring into the murky mirror in the prisons bathroom. The bathroom was a communal one so he didn’t feel entrapped; this was like his space, he always came he when he needed some space or to get away from the group for a while. The only reason he stayed with the group was so that he could find somewhere safe for them, so they could live and grow. As he stood there his mind ventured back to the night he lost the one person he truly cared about; the night that changed everything for him.

 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
Everything seemed fine, well except for the incident at the barn a few weeks ago; but everyone seemed to be moving along with their lives and building up the farm to be even more of a safe haven. That was all ruined, however, when the Randall kid who Rick brought back had escaped. Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane went looking for him when the horde happened to be passing by. He had just gotten back and told Carol about what he and Glenn saw. Just a few hours earlier she and Daryl had told eachother how they felt for eachother. He couldn't tell her that he was in love with her; whoever he cared for always got hurt or killed. But they knew that they'd always be there for one another, a solid constant in a changing world.  
Carol was sat on the sofa in the middle of the living room when heard a shot being fired; she looked up and ran to the window. There in the middle of the field was Rick and another person, who she couldn’t make out, standing beside a very still body; she knew who it was straight away. It was Shane. As her eyes adjusted to the dark outside she realized that there were more figures moving beyond Rick.  
Glenn rushed into the house just at that moment. 'HORDE!! We've got a horde'. At that point Carol looked up at Lori who was screaming for Carl. Carol then looked back up at the rest of the group and followed them as they all ran outside. Lori ran straight to Rick and her son. Once the Grimes family were reunited everyone set about getting packed up and heading off as quick as their feet could carry them.  
Daryl packed up the few things he had and then after saving Carl, who had broken from his mothers grip, and getting him back to Rick he took off, he knew where to meet them. The highway. He didn’t ride of yet though, he followed a small dirt track that ran around the outskirts of the farm. He watched Hershel trying to defend his home. He watched Patricia being ripped from her daughters hands by the geeks. He watched as someone was taken down by another walker, and as the barn was burnt down. He watched but couldn't do anything. He waited for a few more moments and was about to drive off when he saw a small figure running away from a group of walkers. Without thinking he started his bike up and rode towards the figure and the walkers. He stopped his bike and could only watch as a walker caught up to the figure and bit down into the neck. The person was no longer just a figure, it was a person. It was Carol, his Carol.  
 _No. Not her. Not now._  
Daryl jumped off his bike and ran for his woman, only armed with his crossbow and hunting knife. He took out the geeks that were about to devour Carol. At the site of her half dead he just broke down. He cried over her body and looked at her beautiful face which was slowly being drained of colour.  
With all her strength she cupped his face in her hands. The pain that was surging through her had now dulled; she knew that soon she'd be with Sophia in heaven.  
'I love you, Daryl.' Carol breathed out. Daryl looked at her, tears now running down his dirty face. 'I always will. Look after them, keep them safe'. She let out a small sigh and then stopped breathing. All Daryl could do was just stay kneeling there, pressing his forehead against hers.  
'I love ya too woman. I'm sorry I couldn’t protect ya'. He kissed where his forehead just was, his tears now landing on her perfect skin. He looked up to see more walkers gaining on him, at first he thought of doing nothing and just letting the geeks have him; but then he remembered what Carol wanted him to do. So he picked up his hunting knife and slowly pushed it into Carols head. He then pulled it out, slowly he stood up and looked at her for the last time; she looked so peaceful. He heard the first walker working itself towards him; he ran for his bike and took off speeding towards the highway, the image of Carols face now lingered in his memory.

 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
Daryl looked back into the mirror and wiped at the tears running down his face. He always thought about that night, and how he wished he had been able to save her and how if he had they would have been together. He looked down at the gun that was on the sink, then at his arms. He used to cut himself when his father had beaten him and Merle when they were younger, but once his dad had died he’d been able to stop. Losing Merle had made the depression, which lingered over him from his childhood, rear its ugly head again and Carol’s death was what brought it thundering down. He picked up the Python that he had stolen off of Rick just an hour before. The sound of banging at the door and the shouting voices of what must have been the whole group echoed around the empty room. He walked to the door and called Ricks name.  
“Look Rick, mate, I ain't able ta do this no more. Tell everyone ta takes care. You’re all eachother has in this world. Tell little asskicker I'll be lookin’ out fer her. I'm sorry, but I 'ave ta do this. Be strong, brother”

 He walked back to the sink and picked up the gun and checked if it was loaded.

 _Only one, best make it count_.

The banging and shouting grew louder and he could faintly hear Judith crying and screaming far off. He pushed the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger.  
BANG.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There was a bright light and then Daryl could feel something soft underneath him.  _Fuck it Darlene, ya missed. Ya fuckin' dick._  He then felt a soft hand on his face, and opened his eyes to see who it was. He moved back when he saw it was Carol.

“What tha fuck is goin' on!?”  
“Yes it’s me Daryl, its heaven. We're in heaven.” Daryl looked at her, his eyes wider than an owl, and took her in. She looked different; her face was fuller, just like back at the Creek, and she had long brown hair flowing down her back. She looked like an angel.  
“Heaven, ey? Well fuck!” without thinking he leant up and kissed her, he had waited too long for this. The kiss was quick and when Daryl pulled back he just smiled at his woman, who was just smiling back at him.  


Carol had been giving him the tour when she turned and grinned at him.  
“Women, what ya doin'?” he said smirking at her. She didn’t have time to reply before a voice came from behind her.  
“Baby, baby D, is that you?” he recognized the voice straight away.  
'Mumma?' Daryl looked past Carol to see his mum standing there, looking young and beautiful just as he remembered her. He couldn’t stop himself from moving to her and letting her hug him.

“Jeeze, ya always was a mamma’s boy Darlene”.

Daryl looked up and saw Merle standing beside him, smirking like the son of a dick he was.  
“How tha fuck did ya ugly arse get in here?” Daryl said taking his mother’s hand in his own and then wrapping his arm round Carol all whilst staring at his brother.  
At the same time his mum and Carol both slapped him telling him to mind his language. He looked round at Carol just in time to see Sophia running to him; before he knew it the small bundle of joy was hugging her with everything she had. Carol quickly joined the hug. All while his mother and brother looked on and laughed as Daryl play fought with both the Carol and Sophia. That night when everything was calm and he was snuggled up to his lady and Sophia was safely sleeping in a bed across from them he couldn’t help but smile. He was finally with his family and all those that he loved. They weren't gone, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
